everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters/adults
To make reading easier, this page is split up in four sections: * Ever After High staff - The staff and associates of the titular high school, regardless whether they teach or fulfill another function, regardless when they were associated with Ever After High, and regardless of the fiction they appear in. * Other adults - All the individual, adult characters that appear in Ever After High, but aren't related to the school. All characters within a section are listed alphabetically. Ever After High staff (Cont) Baba Yaga Badwolf Card Professor Card is an art teacher and a former guard of the Queen of Hearts. Evil step-librarians Giles Grimm Gold Professor Gold was a faculty advisor for the Royals, recently replaced by the White Queen. Gingerbreadman Green Thumb Mr. Green Thumb is the groundskeeper and gardener of Ever After High. Hagatha Jack B. Nimble King Charming Knight Maid Marian Milton Grimm Momma Bear Mother Goose The famous Mother Goose acts as a guidance counselor at Ever After High. Mr. Pop and Mr. Weasel [[Mr. Pop and Mr. Weasel|'Mr. Pop and Mr. Weasel']] are the characters from the nursery rhyme "Pop! Goes the Weasel". There's a stone tower that stands in the center of Book End. It is tall, as towers tend to be, and topped with turrets. It houses three businesses, one of them being Mr. Pop and Mr. Weasel Mulberry Purveyors, in suite A. Pied Piper Poppa Bear Rumpelstiltskin Trollsworth Twelve Madames Advanced Ballet is a class taught at the Red Shoes Studio, which is managed by the [[Twelve Madames|'Twelve Madames']] of The Twelve Dancing Princesses fame. The twelfth is the mother of Justine Dancer and her eleven sisters. One of the Madames is the teacher of Duchess Swan in her private afternoon class, Advanced Ballet. White Queen Other adults All the King's Horses and All the King's Men [[All the King's Horses and All the King's Men|'All the King's Horses']] serve [[All the King's Horses and All the King's Men|'All the King's Men']], patrolling the campus at night to make sure students don't try to sneak out and break the headmaster's curfew. But of equal importance, they made sure no one tries to sneak in, like a village boy who'd been starstruck by Charming family fame, or an ogre who had a hankering for Hagatha's stone soup. Aquilona [[Aquilona|'Aquilona']] is the current north Wind. She is the daughter of Boreas, the previous North Wind. Princess Aquilona was destined to take on her father's responsibilities, but she refused. And so, Aquilona ran away to be selfish, ignoring her great destiny. Meanwhile, Boreas got old, and died. Without a shepherd, the winds tore up trees and hassled hills. Wanting a shepherd, the winds, blew all the way to Aquilona, but she was too selfish to claim her destiny. In her struggle against the wind, Aquilona was stripped of her body, becoming Wind herself. And because of this she can't talk to students when they visit her. Barista Beast Beauty Betty Bunyan Betty Bunyan is the blacksmith of the Village of Book End. She's at least seven feet tall and strong built and has black hair in multiple braids. She has covered her arms with flame tattoos and has a diamond nose piercing. She is the daughter of Paul Bunyan. Darling calls her a "kindred spirit". Biggle Waggle Billy Goat Gruff Blue-Haired Fairy Bridge Troll Candy Witch The Candy Witch is an overly misunderstood witch who is the humble and loving mother of Ginger Breadhouse. Still, the people of Ever After are cautious when it comes to her baked goods. To please Ginger she had also played the role of Ms. Breadhouse who looked nothing like a witch so she could attend Ginger's school activities without scaring everyone. Captain Greenbeard [[Captain Greenbeard|'Captain Greenbeard']] is the captain from the ship which leads students from faraway kingdoms to Ever After High. He is a very kind captain, who likes the passengers who don't feel seasick, like Meeshell Mermaid. Captain Hook Captain Hook is the cruel pirate king of Neverland who is the Captain of the ship The Jolly Roger. Madeline Hatter visited him in the Yester Day holiday, but she had to arrive back at school early because of the unwelcoming nature of the residents in Neverland, and her allergy to pirates. Caterpillar Cinderella Cinderella is the previous character from the fairy tale with the same name, and also Ashlynn Ella's mother. She's destined to an untimely death, but her daughter doesn't want to think about it. She's a very loving mother, and believe that chores are good, solid and character-forming, so even having a lot of servants, she prefers that her daughter does some chores. Cheshire Cat Coachman The Coachman is one of the main antagonists of "The Adventures of Pinocchio". He proceeds to kidnap the innocent children, like Pinocchio, to the Land of Toys, and so turn the children in donkeys, selling and enslaving them. He put a magical curse on Cedar Wood and her friends that turned them all into puppets. He plans on handing them over to the Evil Queen.Thanks to the coachman's curse, Cedar's nose began to grow along with a pair of donkey ears. Cook [[Cook|'Cook']] is the servant cook of the Evil Queen's family. She is one of the few remaining inhabitants of Queen Castle. She is the mother of two twins, Butternut and Pie. Dark Fairy The Dark Fairy is the mother of Faybelle Thorn. Despite her intimidating demeanor, she supports Faybelle's choices as her daughter, and as her descendant. Edith Broomswood [[Edith Broomswood|'Edith Broomswood']] was once a member of the witch community, but now is a high-powered literary agent. She is a publishing agent for Yarns and Noble, and helps Holly O'Hair to publish her stories. Emperor Buff Emperor Buff is the main character from the fairytale "The Emperor's New Clothes". He had to deal with some uncomfortable issues with that whole invisible-clothing fiasco. The Emperor's Buff tailors made the most famous clothes in all the fairy tales, or they didn't. He and Empress Buff are married, and they have a child named Jason, who, like his father, is constantly undressed. Empress Buff Empress Buff knows how to lead their servants through control and intimidating, like telling a farmer with a sick wife to go away because they already were the customers of another farmer. She wears as many layers of clothing as seen to be physically possible - silk camisoles, ruffled cardigans, fur lined capes, skirts with a dozen petticoats, and a huge belt over it all. She was so stiff with clothes she could barely bend her arms. She is married to Emperor Buff and they have a child named Jason. Evil Queen Fairy Godmother Fairy Queen Fox and Cat The Fox and the Cat are the villains from Pinocchio, and also the original owners of Sir Gallopad. Frog Prince Fish-Footman Frog-Footman Genie The [[Genie|'Genie']] is a character from the fairytale Aladdin. He signed the Storybook of Legends at an unknown time before Raven Queen's Legacy Year. Gepetto [[Gepetto|'Gepetto']] is the father of Pinocchio and the grandfather of Cedar Wood. He is one of the few people who knows what really happened with the Evil Queen. Now he and his family live in his cottage in a small sea-side village, living upstairs and working downstairs. He works with his son, making and selling carved wooden creations. Goldilocks Good King The Good King is the father of Raven Queen and has a close relationship with her. He runs Queen Castle with the few remaining servants now that the Evil Queen is imprisoned. Goose Girl The Goose Girl is the main character from the fairytale with same name. She signed the Storybook of Legends at an unknown time before Raven Queen's Legacy Year. Golden Goose and Magic Harp Grandma The [[Grandma|'Grandma]] is Cerise Hood's grandmother and Red Riding Hood's mother. She is the ruler of the Hood Hollow, who does anything to keep the peace between the Wolfs and the Hoods. She is distantly related to Sparrow Hood. The Grandma is the mother-in-law of Mr. Badwolf unknowingly, until Cerise saved Raven Queen and revealed herself to both the Hoods and the Wolfs in "The Unfairest of Them All". Hansel and Gretel Hansel and Gretel are the main characters from the fairy tale with same name, and also the parents of Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb . They ate the Candy Witch's gingerbread house without her permission, and told their parents that she forced them to do this. And because no one ever believes a witch, Hansel and Gretel's version of the story was written into the Storybook of Legends .'' Thus, the Candy Witch's reputation as a child-eating monster stuck to her like gooey caramel. Issle Widget Jabberwock The [[Jabberwock|'''Jabberwock]] is the cruel Wonderlandian beast, who was once trapped in the Uni Cairn, but has since broken free. He tried to transform Ever After in his own Wonderland, but he was defeated and returned back to Wonderland. Jack Beanstalk Jack Horner John Thumb John Thumb is the Aesop Spellementary School Principal, who became unwelcoming to Ginger Breadhouse after on snack duty day, Ginger's mother, the Candy Witch frightened the class just by her presence and by offering normal treats. King Cole The Old [[King Cole|'King Cole']] is a very happy ruler at Ever After. Apple visits Old King Cole to give her advice on how to be a good ruler, because she figured that a man that happy must hold the secret to successfully ruling a kingdom. After some jokes and laughs, Apple was sure that laughing loudly would not solve Ever After's problems, and goes to seek advice from another fairy tale ruler. Lance Charming Little-Bo Peep [[Little-Bo Peep|'Little-Bo Peep']] is the main character from the nursery rhyme with same name and is the mother of Lilly-Bo Peep. She has a huge obsession with sheep. Along with Goldilocks and Sleeping Beauty, she worked on the school paper when she was young, writing articles about her many sheep. Mad Hatter March Hare Marsh King = Mister Spider Mother Hubbard [[Mother Hubbard|'Mother Hubbard']] is a old woman who is the owner of Old Mother Hubbard's Corner Market, where she sells a great variety of foods, like bread, fruitcake, sardines and humble pie. Mrs. Watersprite Mrs. Watersprite is the dive teacher at spellementary school. She appears to be a exigent teacher and a talented diver. Duchess Swan was one of her best students. Nona Narrator A [[Narrators|'narrator']] in the books, he or she is a mysterious unknown-gender-about narrator who often feels like he or she gives Madeline Hatter the details by mistake far too often when she asks about the story. This narrator has went to Narration School, and even had a speech illness in A Wonderlandiful World due to the Jabberwock's dark magic where Madeline had to take over. Kind, but still willing to push to keep the story going. According to A Wonderlandiful World, Kitty Cheshire is also able to hear them. They are said to have a daughter in the books, who may or may not be Brooke Page. Narrators Constantly bickering, the Narrators often have trouble narrating the story together. The Male Narrator seems to sympathize with the Rebels, while the Female Narrator sides with the Royals. They are unknown to everyone except Madeline Hatter and Kitty Cheshire. They are the parents of Brooke Page, who they are training to follow in their footsteps as the Narrator of the Fairytale World. Pinocchio Ooglot Ooglot is the Evil Queen's family ogre servant. He inhabits the Evil Queen's Castle, and helps Raven Queen with her return to school. Peter Pumpkin-Eater Peter Pumpkin-Eater and his wife Penelope Pumpkin-Eater are farmers and the original owners of Sir Gallopad. They grow pumpkins, of course - some large enough to be hollowed out and lived in, and others of the perfect shape to be turned into coaches. Penelope Pumpkin-Eater Penelope Pumpkin-Eater and her husband Peter Pumpkin-Eater were the original owners of Sir. Gallopad, but he was skinnier and shorter than the other horses. Even though he was handsome, the Pumpkin-Eaters didn’t want to keep him. So they put the horse on sale, leaving him in a driveway. Puss in Boots The [[Puss in Boots|'Puss in Boots']] is the main character from the fairytale with same name. He signed the Storybook of Legends at an unknown time before Raven Queen's Legacy Year. Queen Charming Queen Charming is the esteemed mother of Daring, Dexter and Darling, as well as the wife of King Charming. Although she highly supports etiquette and poise from her children, she herself may be hiding secrets of her own. Queen of Hearts Queen Pearl Queen Pearl is Meeshell Mermaid's mother and the previous Little Mermaid. She and her husband, King Philip, rule the Sea Kingdom. She wants the best for her daughter. Rapunzel Red Riding Hood Red Queen Rose Red [[Rose Red|'Rose Red']] is the main character from the fairytale Snow White and Rose Red. She signed the Storybook of Legends at an unknown time before Raven Queen's Legacy Year. Sea Witch The [[Sea Witch|'Sea Witch']] is the mother of Coral Witch and the previous generation's sea witch from The Little Mermaid. She is still considered the sea witch in the sea kingdom but is tired of her role and wishes to become a singing sensation. An avid collector of voices, she covets Meeshell Mermaid's voice for herself. Seven Dwarfs The [[Seven Dwarfs|'Seven Dwarfs']] are character from the "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves" fairytale. After Snow White became Ever After's Queen, she hired 700 dwarves to be her butlers. The original seven live and work in Snow White's Castle. They are named Snoozy, Snappy, Frank (nicknamed Pouty), Phil (nicknamed Sloppy), Cassandra, Dumpy and Zelda. She [[She|'She']] is a kind girl, who only speaks in tongue-twisters. She sells seashells by the seashore, in Cedar Wood's village. Shoemaker and Elves In Cedar Wood's village, the [[Shoemaker and Elves|'Shoemaker']] is one of the famous artist who lives on the main street. A troop of Shoemaker's Elves are the sandwich-makers at Ever After High. [[Shoemaker and Elves|'Shoemaker’s Elves']] were notoriously bad at conversation, but are very good helping to makes shoes. Sister Goose Sister Goose is the kingdergarden class teacher at Aesop Spellementary School. She is a very kind and protective teacher. In her class, each day after recess, a different parent brought snacks to the kingdergarden classroom. Sleeping Beauty Snow King Snow Queen Swan Queen The [[Swan Queen|'Swan Queen']] is the previous main character from "The Swan Lake" and also the mother of Duchess Swan. Thanks to her prince breaking his vow, thus dooming her, now she is permanently stuck in swan form. Snow White The Lion and the Unicorn Thumbelina Titania [[Titania and Oberon|'Titania']] along with her husband, Oberon, are the owners of Oberon and Titania's Flower Market, which is located in Cedar Wood's Village.She is a flower fairy, who have a literally green thumb, who made her adept at growing flowers. Three Blind Mice Oberon Oberon along with his wife, Titania, are the owners of Oberon and Titania's Flower Market, which is located in Cedar Wood's Village. He is a tall, robust man, but had injured his leg in a fairy carriage race some years before the Legacy Year. It didn't slow him down much, though. Tortoise and Hare Tweedledum and Tweedledee Troll Lady Ugly Duckling The Ugly Duckling is the main character of the fairytale with same name. He signed The Storybook of Legends at an undetermined time before Raven Queen's Legacy Day. Village of Book End Officials White Knight Woodrow Wolf [[Woodrow Wolf|'Woodrow Wolf']] is a distant cousin of Mr. Badwolf, and is also the owner of Huff and Puff Glass Blowers in Cedar Wood's Village, where he sells cups, vases and delicate glass flowers. Yop [[Yop|'Yop']] is a goblin, who lives in the Queen's Castle. He had watched young Raven Queen, ready to tattle to her mother if he caught Raven doing anything kind. Zephyrus Zephyrus, also known as West Wind, is one of the Four Winds. The students visited him, and after they talk, they had fun at his beach. Notes * There are some differences in occupations-depending on the media. When it comes to the staff of Ever After High: * In The Storybook of Legends, Maid Marian teaches Damsel-in-Distressing Class, while the Ever After High Secrets Hearts Diary and the ''Ever After High'' website's "Are You a Royal or Rebel?" quiz list her as the Crownculus teacher. * In the cartoon, Baba Yaga is the advisor to evil students, and in the Secrets Hearts Diary, she teaches Magicology. The Ever After High website's "Are You a Royal or Rebel?" quiz has her teaching History of Evil Spells and Spells, Hexes, and General Witchery. * In The Storybook of Legends, the White Queen teaches Crownculus, while she teaches Princessology in the Ever After High Secret Diary. The Ever After High website's "Are You a Royal or Rebel?" quiz has her teaching the latter and Kingdom Management. * While in the cartoon, Jack B. Nimble teaches some sort of Literature or Creative Writing course, the Ever After High website's "Are You a Royal or Rebel?" quiz has him teaching Geografairy. Also, in the "Read All About It" section in Once Upon a Times, Ashlynn's story has Jack B. Nimble as the Environmental Magic teacher. * Another thing that sets off things to accuracy: * In the media franchise, specifically in the web series and TV specials, there are two Narrators, one Male and one Female, which the Male sides with the Rebels and the Female with the Royals. However, in the book series by Shannon Hale, there is only one Narrator and their gender is unknown. They are said to have a daughter in The Unfairest of Them All, who may or may not be Brooke Page. Category:Characters